choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible Theory Page
Welcome to the America's Most Eligible Theory Page. Here we can discuss current, unconfirmed, and debunked theories regarding the America's Most Eligible series. Current and Unconfirmed Theories Debunked Theories * Gender Rotation - Some fans believe that the first few chapters will alternate between whether or not a man or woman gets eliminated. This was debunked in Chapter 6, as there is a 50% chance Han is the one to be eliminated, meaning two men are eliminated consecutively. * Piper will be the Big Bad - Given Piper's derogatory attitude towards you, it is believed that she will attempt to sabotage you and your allies. This was debunked in Chapter 17 when Ivy was outed as the big bad, and further disproven in Chapter 19 when Ivy mentioned Carson was her helper. Confirmed Theories * Ryder's Sabotage - Many fans (and Ryder himself) believed that he was sabotaged in the second challenge by Beautiful Contestant (Mackenzie), due to her smiling when he was in the bottom two, fighting with him earlier that day, and potentially getting him eliminated to get her bed back. This has been proven in Chapter 5, when the Beautiful Contestant admits to doing so as she misled him with advice that prevented him from getting many numbers. * Your Character gets eliminated: In Week 5, you are put up for elimination in a Bottom 3 and subsequently get eliminated and sent to the Jury House per the chapter descriptions for Chapters 10 and 11 respectively. * Eliminated Contestants Returning to the Competition: It is theorized that at least one eliminated contestant will return to the competition thanks to some sort of twist. This was confirmed when the summary of chapter 12 revealed that all eliminated contestants will battle it out for a chance to return to the game. * Your Character comes back into the competition: This was confirmed when the summary of chapter 13 revealed that you win the the chance to come back into the game. * Antagonists - There are a couple theories for contestants who could end up being antagonists. Some fans believe that Zeke may be an antagonist given his narcissistic showboat personality. Some fans believe that Teagan, Ivy and Adam only pretend to be nice but will end up being cruel and manipulative. The MC even states that they didn't watch the last season of America's Most Eligible, so they wouldn't know a thing about Adam. This was confirmed when Ivy was outed as the antagonist of this season. * Final 2 and 9 Person Jury - Due to the contestants selecting the winner, it is presumed the season will end with a final 2 and a 9 person jury, with majority of the votes needed being 5. This is similar to the format of ‘Big Brother’, where there is a final 2 facing a jury of 9. ** The loading screen for the book also confirms that if you are allies with someone, they will vote for you, and it is implied that giving a cash token to one of the contestants will secure their vote too. ** This was confirmed in Chapter 19 when Adam was eliminated, resulting in Ivy and the MC being the final 2. * Rumors - There a couple theories as to who spread the rumors about you. Some fans believe it was Ivy given that several players think her kind personality is just a ruse. Others believe that it was Omar given that he casually dodged the question when Jen asked him if he told Lina to accuse you of sleeping with the crew. If you didn't eliminate Lina, she will confess that she heard the rumor from another contestant. This was confirmed in Chapter 17 when Ivy was outed as the one who nominated you and further in Chapters 17, 18 and 19 when Ivy revealed she'd spent the whole competition trying to sabotage you. * Photoshoot Challenge - It is widely believed that Ivy cheated/sabotaged the photoshoot challenge and won the audience vote in order to nominate you for elimination. This was confirmed in Chapter 19 when she revealed she'd worked with Carson all season, meaning he could have easily faked the photoshoot results. Regardless, she used that as her chance to nominate you for elimination. * Jen will be a love interest - It is believed that Jen will be a love interest given that you have the option to kiss her in Chapter 1. This theory is given further validity when in Chapter 10, a premium scene with her revealed that she has a crush on you, which she almost admits before she gets called away. In Chapter 20, this was confirmed as you can kiss her after claiming the prize, she will also exclaim her love for you. * Yacht - Some fans believe that instead of losing her balance, Ivy was intentionally pushed overboard or that she potentially did it for sympathy and extra airtime. In an optional scene in Chapter 20, Ivy states she jumped overboard to get the cameras off you. Category:Theory Pages Category:America's Most Eligible